Sins of the Father
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: A companion piece to the episode where Nessa questions Ed about her father. COMPLETE!


Title: Sins of the Father

Author: Mackenzie

Email: 

Rating: R (for language and adult situations)

Genre: "Las Vegas"

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em, don't claim to own 'em, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Just a short one chapter add-on to tonight's episode, so if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled, than I suggest you don't read it. Also, feedback is balm for an author's soul. Also, I'm taking a lot of creative liberties with this. Since we aren't sure of what happened between Nessa and her father, I'm writing her own history until NBC gives us more.

1/1

The man watched in silence as Deline hugged her. He sighed heavily as he stood up and proceeded to walk out of the Montecito, unnoticed, or so he thought.

"Listen, honey, you know that Jillian and I have a standing rule that our kids have to spend a night at home once in a while, right?"

Nessa couldn't help but grin at him, her heart warmed at the 'our kids' phrase, "When did this rule come into play, Ed?"

Ed smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and headed towards the elevators, a figure of a man in red with black glasses slipping out of the corner of his eye. Fortunately for him, Nessa didn't feel her father figure stiffen. Glancing at the young woman, his smile grew wider, "Just now. I want you to come home and hang out with us for a few days. I'm gonna talk to Delinda and see if she can't come out to the house for a few nights too."

"You mean to the old folks' home?"

Ed looked wounded as he placed a hand on his chest, "Ouch, that really stung, Ness."

Nessa laughed as she bumped him gently and kissed his cheek, "I'll go home and pack now."

"You still have your key?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"Good," leaning in, he kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "I'll call Jillian and let her know that our girls are gonna be home for a few days."

Nessa smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, and Ed, thanks again."

The man winked at her, "Don't mention it, now go on home and pack a bag."

Nessa smiled and waved at him as she headed out. After waiting a few moments, until he was sure that she was in her car, Ed walked out of the Montecito and saw him again watching her. Sighing he walked up behind the man and clamped his hand on his shoulder, his voice was cold and stealth, "Don't even think about it."

Jack Holt turned around and looked Deline in the eye. "How long you think you can keep this up? Letting her think that I'm dead?"

"Until you actually do die or until she stops giving a damn, whichever comes first."

Jack let out a quiet laugh as he looked the man in the eye, "It won't work, Ed. She'll always wonder about me. She'll always have a piece of her missing that only I can fill."

Ed shrugged his shoulders, his voice was confident, "I think I'm doing a pretty good job of filling that void, Jack, and trust me... if she actually knew the truth about you... about what a lying, no good, piece of shit you are, she wouldn't ever wonder about you again."

Stepping toward the older man, Jack lowered his voice, "It just happened that one time, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

The other man shrugged again, unmoved by the proximity in which he was cornered, "Do you think that matters to me, Holt? Do you think it'll matter to the cops if I told them that I walked in on you molesting your three year old daughter and you came running in right behind me, saying 'it was only one time, I swear'?" Ed paused, his face was starting to turn into a mask of pure disgust mixed with anguished rage, "You are a sick pervert, Jack. My greatest relief in life is that Nessa has no memory of that. But every damn time she walks into my office, or into my home, with a face of puzzlement and says she wants to talk to me, my heart drops and I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pray to god she never remembers what happened to her."

Jack Holt stepped back as he sneered at Ed, "You got no proof."

Ed's eyes narrowed at him as he spoke softly, "I have my own memories. Memories I'd soon like to forget. Now," he paused as he watched him, "I want you to get the hell off the property and get the hell out of Vegas. Go and crawl back under the slime coated rock you crawled out of and if I ever hear of you sniffing around my daughter, so help me god, you'll wish that I had pulled that trigger when I had that gun focused on you."

Unable to reply, knowing that Ed was capable of his threats, Jack Holt turned and walked towards Las Vegas Boulevard and waved his hand. Within moments, a yellow cab had pulled up to the curb and he got in. As Ed stood and watched, he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard Holt tell the cabbie to drive him to McCarran Airport.

Ed watched as the yellow car disappeared down the glittery Vegas strip and then ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, but he was looking forward to spending the night with his family. Glancing up at the stars, Ed once again said the same prayer that he'd been saying for twenty-three years, "God, please don't let her ever remember." Watching the stars twinkle, Ed headed back inside the Montecito and prepared to go home for the night.

Fini


End file.
